far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie Adonelee
Cassie Adonelee is a member of Trilliant Ring's Lower Echelon and the public face of its Facets of Charity and MES related activities. With a pleasant smile, lilting Irish accent, and easy-going attitude, she puts most everyone she meets at ease. However, as a heavily augmented human, Cassie has an uncanny, almost disturbing angelic appearance complete with functional feathered wings. Cassie suffers from MES and is known in the Trilliant Ring as an insidiously effective and capable Telepath. Title & Responsibilities Executive Liaison (ELi), Facets of Charity - Operations Division. The Trilliant Ring maintains an array of charitable ventures throughout the Acheron Rho sector under the brand of “Facets of Charity”. Technically a subdivision of Corporate Finance (Operations), these ventures often generate revenue for the Trilliant Ring. In exchange for generous donations from the public coffers of planetary governments, the Trilliant Ring graciously commissions public projects that utilize its advanced technology - ensuring projects are sole sourced from the Trilliant Ring. Cassie in particular acts as the public face and head administrator of the Venture for the Advancement of MES Treatment. Acting as the Executive Liaison to the Psionic Academy on Marquise, she is responsible for ensuring the Academy transitions into a Trilliant Ring property and that the facility continues to function effectively. Traits and Appearance A heavily augmented human, this woman appears to be an angel - complete with large, feathery wings. Her kind smile and welcoming appearance are unsettled by uncanny facial features which appear so polished that they come off as unnatural. While almost 60 years old, Life-Extension Therapy and radical bionic augmentation have given Cassie her trademark look. She appears as a beautiful, angelic woman with functional feathered wings protruding from her back. Her lilting Irish accent and calm smile put most people she interacts with at ease. However, the depth of her augmentation, polished facial features, and softened complexion evoke an uncanny response from others. Biography Afflicted by M.E.S. in a remote region of Acheron Rho, Cassie was the child of a poor working family on Trillia IX. Unable to attend the Psychic Academy on Hroa, she was instead sent to Marquise to seek treatment. Her experiences there with the poor and downtrodden have led to a life focused on helping the less fortunate and alleviating the suffering of those with her condition. Cassie Adonelee was born on Trillia IX, to a family of low-level ad agency workers in the Functionary Class. While amazed at the eclectic sights, sounds, and augmented humans of the planet, her meager means kept her perpetually in the confines of the lower-class citizenry. However, upon reaching her adolescence, she began to show the trademark symptoms of M.E.S., unable to control the wave of emotions and thoughts she gleaned from those around her. Noticing her potential talent to observe thoughts, the Trilliant Ring sent her to attend the Psionic Academy on Marquise in exchange for a "long-term" work contract. Upon arriving on Marquise and noticing the destitute nature of the Academy and she was overwhelmed by the suffering and hopelessness she sensed in others. Without the correct medications to properly treat the Academy's students, many of the facility's pupils barely survived to finish their training. Cassie herself fell into a downward spiral of anxiety during her tenure at the Academy. She was making progress on her talents but was unable to control the crushing despair and erratic thoughts of those around her. Her one escape from this hellish condition was found at a local parish of the High Church, located outside the gates of the Academy. Surrounded by calm and praying devotees, she found a place where her anxiety could settle and quickly likened to the parish. Upon the completion of her studies and return to Trillia IX, she was placed in the M.E.S. Security subdivision. Her job was to keep tabs on Psionic individuals who came to the Trilliant Ring's homeworld. While she found the work to be oppressive, the salary she commanded and skills she learned quickly allowed her to progress within the corporation. Focusing on the charitable arm of the Trilliant Ring, she began to work for the Facets of Charity. Here, she found her true calling, and it wasn't long before she was promoted to the Lower Echelon as an "ambassador" and spokesperson. Hobbies and Interests Cassie has always been heavily invested in charity work. As a devout and pious follower of the High Church, she is given to the Holy Virtues of Diligence and Charity, focusing on helping those who suffer. Due to the nature of her work, she has focused her efforts on assisting those afflicted by M.E.S., especially those who cannot otherwise attend the Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness. Cassie has been known to butt heads with other members of the Trilliant Ring, especially members of the Upper Echelon. Her devotion, especially to the Virtue of Temperance, often conflicts with the business model of the larger organization. While she has proven loyal and capable of furthering the Trilliant Ring's goals, she sees the organization as a means to further the effectiveness of her charitable work.Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members